


Sunburn

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: August 2016 Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: The Doctor can be very stubborn. Thankfully, he has a lovely companion whom can see past it... and his loud coat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2.

His face was red and sore. He winced, even as he gently touched his nose. A laughter that was usually music to his ears received a death glare. It must have not been very effective, however, as the laughter only increased.  


“I’m sorry, Doctor, but you did bring this on yourself,” Rose helpfully pointed out.  


“Yes, thank you. I must have forgotten in my _old_  age that I was the one who refused to wear any type of protection.” He crossed his arms, thankful he had at least kept his loud, colourful coat on as they explored Newefij, a planet that was known for its twin suns. Eyeing his companion, whom was wearing shorts, a red tank, one of the many pairs of running shoes he’d bought her when her _favourite_  Earth shoes were ruined, and carrying a large tote bag, the Doctor was thankful she was so savvy. In any situation, whether it be with a deadly threat or something as simple as using sunblock in the right situation, Rose was ready. She’d taken one look at the two suns when she stepped out of the TARDIS and went back in for some.  


Of course, the Doctor being who he was, had refused, stating his _superior_  biology would protect him from the rays. After all, he was born on a planet that had twin suns itself. He’d just forgotten the small matter that the atmosphere on Gallifrey protected them a lot more than the one on Newefiji.

He was even more thankful when she pulled out a bottle of after sun gel. He couldn’t let her know that, however. He gave it a long look, before sniffing loudly. “I can just use the dermal regenerator when we get back to the TARDIS.”

Rose sighed, not in exasperation, but as if she knew exactly what he had been about to say. He wasn’t that predictable, was he? “Yes,” she responded,  “but in the meantime this will help. Come on.”

Helpless to her stern, but concerned, look, he sat where she gestured and allowed her to gently rub the gel over his face. Quite without meaning to, he leaned in closer to her hands and when her thumb grazed his lips, he couldn’t help but nip at it. She stilled and he opened his eyes to look up at her (when had he closed them?).

Her hazel eyes look at him hesitantly and he hated that he had put such doubt in her. It had only been a few weeks since they furthered their relationship past friendship. He loved her and, for reasons he couldn’t fathom, she loved him. He wasn’t big on public displays of affection, however, and he knew this sometimes made her wonder his sincerity. Wrapping his large hands against her waist, he pulled her closer, practically purring when she threaded her fingers through his blond curls. The Doctor pressed his lips against hers and he could swear his hearts stopped. As he moved to deepen the kiss, however, he broke off with a hiss when his face felt as if it were on fire, and not just because of the stares they were getting. Big brute and lovely blonde was only touching the surface to their complicated relationship.

Rose winced sympathetically. “Not a great feeling that is.”

He brought a hand to her cheek, bringing her to him. “That it is not, but for you, I’ll take on the hounds of hell.”  


Together, they could do anything, even help him get over his dislike of public displays and forget his face was sore, especially when she did that thing with her tongue.

He pulled away with a gasp. “Rose Tyler, I think it’s time we got back to the TARDIS.”

She grinned, doing his _other_  favourite tongue thing. “About time.”

Yes, he was very thankful for her savvy ways.


End file.
